


Зажимания в подсобках

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [31]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Эта байка теперь рассказывалась Тиной каждый год на Хэллоуин, начинаясь с «А теперь я расскажу вам, как главная горячая парочка нашего отдела наконец-то сделала ЭТО!...»
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Зажимания в подсобках

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 31: Свободная тема.

Гэвин относился к Хэллоуину как к дате, в которую можно хорошенько нажраться и повеселиться: в детстве он как-то не распробовал этот праздник, живя в таком районе, где пойдя вечером за конфетками, можно в лучшем случае попасть в морг. Если найдут хотя бы один из кусков тела, разумеется.  
Поэтому вечеринки в отделе он ждал с радостью, но без особого пиетета, даже костюмом не заморачиваясь. Тина отыскала для себя ведьминскую шляпу, а Гэвину — уже не первый год именно она занималась его внешним видом на праздниках — она всучила неоновый грим, которым Рид нарисовал себе на лице череп.  
— Моя рожа и так отпугнёт всех злых духов, ты посмотри на эти синяки под глазами, — хмыкнул он Тине. — Страшнее меня только Андерсон в запое и Фаулер в гневе.  
— И мои штрафы за парковку, когда мы вместе снимали квартиру, — фыркнула Тина в ответ. — Все в колледже думали, что мы встречаемся, пока ты не засосал в подсобке самого желанного красавчика в группе.  
Фыркнув на это Гэвин смыл с пальцев следы грима и вручил полупустой тюбик Тине.  
— Поверь, на большее он не годился.  
— О да, мистер избирательность, — пихнула его в бок та. — Если я из-за тебя опоздаю, то...  
— Ничего мне за это не будет!  
— Как ты догадался?

В итоге они ухитрились не опоздать, вваливаясь в украшенный к празднику конференц-зал. И Гэвин наработанным взглядом сразу выцепил тех, кто привлекал к себе внимание больше всех.  
Сраных пластиковых братцев.  
И, пришлось признать, их наряды, если это можно было так назвать, действительно заслуживали внимания.  
— ...и тогда я решил, что будет намного интереснее сделать это вместе с RK900, — рассказывал с энтузиазмом Коннор Хэнку: похоже, даже Андерсон не знал о сюрпризе. — Он тоже считает это интересным опытом, да?  
Стоявший рядом Девятка сдержанно кивнул, ловя взгляд Гэвина и чуть приподнимая уголки губ в хищной улыбке. В обычной своей улыбке, если точнее, но в сочетании с его внешним видом... Гэвин сглотнул и постарался думать о чём угодно, лишь бы не об образах андроидов.  
Коннор продолжал разливаться соловьём перед своим напарником, в наряде которого угадывался домашний прикид Джеффри Лебовски, вещая о том, как он подыскал подходящие «дополнения», как они вместе с Девяткой их перенастраивали и устанавливали, а на его голове, совсем как настоящие, примостились собачьи ушки.  
RK900, к вящему ужасу Гэвина, предпочёл обзавестись кошачьими: тёмными у основания и с белыми пятнышками на кончиках. Аккуратные, соразмерные его голове, уши реагировали на шум, звук и, похоже, настроение андроида. Сейчас, например, Девятка вопросительно повёл кошачьим ухом и подошёл к Гэвину.  
— Я не мог не заметить, детектив Рид, что вас, похоже, смущает мой внешний вид.  
В его голосе было больше мурлыкающих, тягучих и каких-то самовлюблённых интонаций, словно перед Гэвином находился истинный эгоистичный кошак.  
А Гэвин смотрел на Девятку, словно истинный сраный фетишист.  
Окей, Гэвин точно знал, что не зоофил и не технофил.  
И не чёртов отаку.  
— Детектив Рид?  
— Я сам знаю, блядь, что детектив Рид! — огрызнулся тот. — Вали изображать неко-чан перед кем-то другим, и чтоб завтра этого дерьма на тебе не было, понял?  
Спокойно-расслабленное выражение на лице андроида вмиг застыло, превращаясь в отчуждённую ледяную маску.  
— Желаю повеселиться, — произнёс Девятка так, словно вежливо пожелал Гэвину пойти нахуй.  
Гэвин-то, в общем-то, с удовольствием предложил бы Девятке то же самое, только на совершенно конкретный, лично Риду принадлежавший хуй. Особенно такое желание у него было, когда Девятка ухитрялся основательно выбесить за день: тогда Гэвин падал дома на кровать со сладко-яростными мыслями о том, как хорошо бы было схватить эту пластиковую тварь за волосы, приложить хорошенько обо что-нибудь, а потом всё-таки трахнуть в эту его сраную химлабораторию — чтобы ни слова не вякнул больше про то, какой не такой ему достался напарник.  
Иногда всё представлялось совсем иначе. Особенно после перестрелок и погонь, когда в голове звучал спокойный, чуть встревоженный голос Девятки, когда ещё сохранялось ощущение близости крепкого, сильного тела — прочного, словно щит прикрывающего от осколков и пуль, и Гэвина вело от одной мысли о возможности прижаться, почувствовать сильные руки, держащие его, но иначе, интимнее, ощутить эти чуть сухие губы на своих и услышать, как так же спокойно, но уже без всякого беспокойства Девятка командует, что сделать, и...  
Блядь.  
Об этом Гэвин не рассказывал даже Тине. И вообще не планировал как-то развивать, надеясь, что как только он себе кого-нибудь найдёт, зацикленность на треклятом пластике улетучится сама собой. Но нет, блядь, Девятке пришло в голову выебнуться на эту вечеринку!..  
Уши RK900 хотелось потрогать. Проверить, это полноценный имплант или просто декорация — хотя смотрелись они донельзя естественно, и, судя по «установке», были настоящими. То есть, синтетическими — но прям как настоящие.  
Чёрт.  
Гэвин охотно запутался в формулировках, стараясь отвлечься от мыслей более пошлых. Почесать такого Девятку за ухом — интересно, прогнётся, замурлычет томно или...  
Так, блядь. Формулировки, сраные хитровыебанные формулировки.

Гэвин постарался выкинуть RK900 и его братца-энтузиаста из головы и нормально повеселиться, благо, Тина, а вскоре и ещё пара коллег, с которыми у Гэвина были дружеские отношения, быстро начали травить байки в стиле страшных историй — правда, все они были в основном со смешным исходом.  
— И тут я, — Тина прыснула, но кое-как закончила фразу: — И тут я говорю ему: ты арестован, но сперва надень штаны!  
Слышавший эту историю раз в тридцатый, Гэвин всё равно заржал, тут же выругавшись: неловким движением он пролил часть пунша себе на брюки.  
— Блядь, — буркнул он. — Обоссаться как смешно. Пойду, попробую спасти, что можно.  
Снимать штаны в участке не особо хотелось, но, благо, у Гэвина лежал запасной комплект формы, и это было точно лучше, чем ходить со сладко-липкими ощущениями ниже пояса весь оставшийся праздник.

Именно без штанов, в процессе переодевания, Гэвина и застал RK900, зашедший в комнату отдыха.  
— Не думал, что вы настолько рады видеть меня, детектив Рид, — спокойно заметил он, но лёгкий «мурлыкающий» тон превратил саркастическую реплику, к которым Гэвин уже привык, в почти что откровенный флирт.  
— Ага, охренеть как рад, — фыркнул с дивана Гэвин, как раз избавившийся от испорченных штанов и схватившийся за запасные, форменные. — Настолько рад, что переодеваюсь для службы и иду патрулировать улицы, лишь бы рожу твою кошачью не видеть.  
— У меня не кошачья рожа, — поправил его андроид, подходя ближе. — Только уши. Если вы не заметили, можете разглядеть ещё раз.  
— Больно мне надо тебя разглядывать, тостер.  
— Но вы разглядываете, — коротко улыбнулся RK900, садясь на диван рядом с Гэвином и наклоняя голову, словно кот, снисходительно позволяющий себя погладить.  
Что Гэвин, собственно, и сделал.  
Уши были обалденными, с коротким пушком, мягко-нежными, тёплыми, как у настоящего кота, только больше. Они так естественно были встроены в корпус, что не возникало и мысли об их чужеродности. Рассеянно думая об этом, Гэвин почесал Девятку за ухом, на что тот издал короткий урчащий звук.  
— Я размышлял, — тихо протянул RK900, наклоняясь чуть ближе, почти к самому уху Гэвина, — устанавливать ли хвост, но, во-первых, он сильно сбивает координационную систему, а, во-вторых, пришлось бы перешивать форму.  
Отлично, блядь, теперь Гэвин фантазировал уже о том, как бы обалденно смотрелся, наверное, хвост, особенно если бы Девятка выгнулся покрасивее, и...  
Только спустя пару минут таких прикидок Гэвин осознал, что в его воображении на RK900 отсутствует одежда.  
— Так, я не сраный фетишист! — угрожающе начал он, отдёргивая руку и отстраняясь.  
— Я этого не говорил, — заметил Девятка спокойно. — У вас какие-то комплексы, детектив Рид?  
— Нет у меня никаких комплексов! — возмутился Гэвин.  
— Зато есть то, что вы называете стояком, детектив Рид.  
Гэвин разинул рот, собираясь рявкнуть на обнаглевшего синтетика, но, опустив взгляд, вынужден был признать: выпуклость в паху, которую не сильно скрывали трусы, была весьма заметной.  
— Иди нахуй, — буркнул Гэвин, отворачиваясь и принимаясь торопливо натягивать форменные штаны. — И нет, блядь, это не приглашение, просто отвали, кошак сраный.  
Ему почти хотелось, чтобы Девятка продолжил быть таким же по-кошачьи наглым и привычно язвительно-практичным, но вместо этого андроид действительно поднялся и молча ушёл.  
Вот же сука.  
Машина треклятая, даром что девиант. Нихрена он не девиант, мрачно подумал Гэвин, хоть и хамит немерено, постоянно отпуская колкие и до обидного меткие замечания.  
И иногда задаёт странные вопросы.  
«Почему вы до сих пор один, детектив Рид?» — «Потому что нет никого, кто не бесил бы меня, находясь рядом дольше пары минут».  
«Почему люди влюбляются?» — «В душе не ебу, потому что им с кем-то лучше, чем без кого-то, наверное».  
«Вам нравится кто-нибудь, детектив?» — «Жестянка, с утра мне нравится горячая чашка кофе, намёк понят?»  
«Как появляются предпочтения?» — «Хах, обычно ты просто готов смириться с каким-то дерьмом, а потом убеждаешь себя, что тебе это нравится».  
«Вы предпочитаете кошек или собак, детектив Рид?» — «Да мне срать, но у моей сестры живут два кота, и эти меховые ублюдки вроде бы ничего так, не то что щенок Андерсона, и нет, я не про Сумо, а про твоего братца».  
«Вы придёте на вечеринку завтра?» — «У тебя в башке что-то перемкнуло? Мне Тина голову оторвёт, если я не приду».  
Гэвин нахмурился, пытаясь собрать из разрозненных кусочков мозаики что-то целое. Полупрозрачные, словно осколки витража, намёки никак не желали складываться; и обычно у Гэвина не было времени заниматься подобной чушью, но как раз сейчас не было горящих дел, которые надо срочно выполнять.  
Кажется, жестянка пытался ему что-то сказать?

Пунш не был безалкогольным, поэтому Гэвин не чувствовал особой вины за то, что фрагменты не складывались. К чёрту эту хуйню: от неё начинала болеть голова. Поэтому Гэвин просто вернулся на вечеринку, избегая синтетиков и тусуясь в основном со своей компанией, а ещё через пару часов заглянул в кафетерий, намереваясь перед поездкой до дома — на такси, конечно, Гэвин не был совсем конченым идиотом, чтобы сесть за руль пьяным — закинуться чем-нибудь для бодрости, потому что от алкоголя его уже клонило в сон.  
— Пфех, кофеварка возится с кофе? — ехидно заметил он, увидев Девятку возле кофейного автомата.  
— Не вы один решили отправиться домой, детектив, — заметил андроид, недовольно дёргая кошачьими ушами, — Коннор сейчас отводит лейтенанта Андерсона к машине, а я вызвался принести кофе.  
— О, значит, ты не только мне его таскаешь, изменник? — с издевкой усмехнулся Гэвин.  
Если бы RK900 был котом, то его прижатые ушки означали бы неприязнь и желание оказаться подальше. Гэвина посетила мысль, что, возможно, его пластиковый напарник более эмоционален, чем казалось.  
Ой, да похрен. Вот только за чувствами жестянок следить не хватало.  
— Я «таскаю кофе» каждому, кто вежливо попросит меня об этом в подходящее время, — напомнил RK900, — а вы, детектив, единственный, кто не удосуживается сделать даже этого.  
— Ой, будто мне не насрать, — Гэвин подошёл ближе. — Ты ведь всё равно будешь делать то, что я говорю, кофеварка.  
Диод Девятки мигнул красным, кошачьи уши вновь дёрнулись, но его лицо оставалось бесстрастным. А затем губы растянулись в улыбке, какую Гэвин никогда раньше у своего напарника не видел.  
— Мне припомнить всё, что вы мне говорили, детектив Рид? — вкрадчиво протянул андроид. — И осуществить прямо здесь?  
— Что, блядь, ты...  
RK900 наклонился ближе, удерживая Гэвина за плечо, и шепнул на ухо:  
— Помнится, вы сказали капитану, что скорее позволите синтетику себя трахнуть, чем будете работать с ним. Это тоже воспринимать как сигнал к действию, детектив Рид?  
Гэвин вспыхнул, отталкивая от себя треклятого пластика, а тот лишь улыбнулся, коротким кошачьим движением облизывая губы, и прошествовал обратно к кофейному автомату.  
Чувствовать себя проигравшим было отстойно, и раньше, чем Девятка успел закончить с автоматом, Гэвин схватил его за воротник, глядя снизу вверх, но компенсируя это злостью:  
— Скорее, я тебя нагну и трахну, если есть, блядь, куда, — прошипел он. — Понял, жестянка чёртова?! Об обратном, сука, даже думать не смей.  
RK900 на это лишь усмехнулся.  
— Одни обещания, детектив Рид. Очевидно, что вы этого не сделаете.  
Гэвин бы, конечно, и не сделал. Он бы продолжал себе думать обо всём этом, толкуя собственные фантазии исключительно как следствие недотраха. Сообщил бы сраному пластику, что ему ничего не светит, что лучше Девятке поискать какого-нибудь другого извращенца — с такими-то ушами он быстро найдёт! И после этого поехал бы домой, завалившись на кровать и не парясь ни о чём: ведь на следующий день всё станет как прежде.  
О да, так бы всё и было.  
Но эта самоуверенно наглая пластиковая рожа так и напрашивалась на то, чтобы по ней врезать — или засосать хорошенько. Секунду поколебавшись — на выбор нехило влияли пунш и поднакопившиеся нереализованные желания — Гэвин притянул синтетика поближе, жадно впиваясь в плотно сжатые губы.  
Которые через секунду податливо раздвинулись, впуская и давая почувствовать горьковато-свежий привкус дезинфицирующего средства химлаборатории. Гэвин, опьянённый превосходством и пуншем, усилил напор, вылизывая, посасывая и кусая ненавистно-любимые губы, и почти не уловил момента, когда сильные руки андроида опустились на его талию, поглаживая. Девятка прошёлся пальцами по спине вверх, запустил их в волосы Гэвина, перебирая, оттягивая; и всё это — не разрывая охренительно-странного поцелуя. Мир вокруг Гэвина пошатнулся — а через пару секунд Рид осознал, что Девятка вжимает его в стену, губы синтетика уже касаются нежной кожи шеи, целуя — и резко, отрезвляюще покусывая, коротко и несильно, но как-то аритмично и неожиданно. Почти с торжеством услышав сдавленный стон, Гэвин лишь через секунду понял, что стонет он сам, и тут же заткнулся. Он провёл ладонью по волосам RK900, наткнулся пальцами на кошачьи импланты и пригладил их, почёсывая, словно обычного кота. Девятка вновь откликнулся довольным, хищным урчанием, продолжая осыпать шею Гэвина поцелуями и лёгкими укусами, а затем приник губами, впиваясь, — и отстранился, довольно разглядывая набирающий цвет след.  
— Сука, — прошипел Гэвин, которого всё ещё вело от удовольствия. — Сука пластиковая, все же увидят...  
— На вашей шее не написано, кто именно его оставил, — RK900 довольно облизнулся. — Или хотите, чтоб я подписал?  
Гэвин на это попытался врезать треклятой жестянке в живот, но Девятка перехватил его за локоть, вновь вжал в стену, запуская ладони под одежду и оглаживая торс, обводя кончиками пальцев шрамы, старые ожоги, поддевая соски, и без того чувствительные из-за пирсинга, — а затем задрал футболку и принялся эти самые соски вылизывать, играясь с штангами языком. Гэвин заскулил сдавленно, запрокидывая голову и ударяясь затылком об стену, почти надеясь, что боль отрезвит его и не даст так по-блядски стонать от какого-то ебучего во всех смыслах андроида.  
Нихрена не помогло: Девятка, продолжая дразнить губами то один сосок, то другой, накрыл ладонью пах Гэвина, погладив с лёгким нажимом, — и Гэвин сам дёрнул бёдрами ему навстречу, прижимаясь.  
— Кто из нас сука после этого? — шепнул RK900, укусил Гэвина за ухо и самодовольно хмыкнул.  
Гэвин на это зло укусил его за подставившееся кошачье ухо — и андроид вздрогнул, сдавленно зашипев: похоже, в импланте были болевые рецепторы. Не успел Гэвин гордо подумать, что так этой пластиковой бляди и надо, как Девятка быстрым движением расстегнул молнию на его джинсах, забираясь под бельё, и обхватил член, подушечкой большого пальца мазнув по головке. Довольный выдох Гэвина тут же превратился в скулящий стон.  
Девятка куснул Гэвина в плечо и начал двигать ладонью, быстро, нетерпеливо — именно так, как, блядь, Гэвину сейчас и хотелось, и перед глазами всё уже поплыло, когда чёртов пластик вдруг сжал пальцы, не давая кончить, прикусил кожу на шее у Гэвина и выдохнул, касаясь языком края уха, заставляя человека дрожать от возбуждения:  
— Нравится?  
— Да, — выдохнул тот раньше, чем осознал собственную капитуляцию. — Да, да, ну же...  
Гэвин ёрзал, пытаясь заставить треклятого андроида продолжить, и тот, усмехнувшись, шепнул:  
— Тогда смотри на меня.  
— Что?...  
— Смотри мне в глаза, хочу видеть тебя в этот момент — и чтоб ты меня видел.  
Послушавшись, Гэвин открыл глаза, стараясь не отводить взгляд — и так и кончил от быстрых, резких движений андроидских пальцев на своём члене, глядя прямо в серые сосредоточенные глаза, странно тёплые для холодного серого оттенка. Горячие. Плавящие изнутри.  
— Молодец, — шепнул ему на ухо Девятка, поглаживая по спине. — Ты молодец, Гэв.  
И Гэвин, прижимаясь к нему, чувствовал крышесносный восторг от этих слов, сам не понимая, почему, и даже не в силах задать себе этот вопрос: всё внутри плыло, растопленное ощущениями, и было так хорошо, так приятно слышать мягкие, чуть строгие интонации, которые говорили ему, что он молодец и что всё сделал правильно...

Он опомнился от этого расслабленного состояния, когда Девятка осторожно вытирал его пах салфетками.  
— Сука, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Теперь и запасные штаны испорчены, ну что за херня.  
RK900 поднял на него взгляд, встопорщив свои треклятые кошачьи уши, и Гэвин заткнулся, понимая, что ничего как прежде уже не будет.  
Точнее, что-то будет, но точно не между ним и Девяткой.

Когда они уже собирались выходить из кафетерия, вроде как приведя себя в порядок, — удивительно, что их никто не застал там, наверняка лишь потому, что все уже свалили с вечеринки домой, — Гэвин натолкнулся на свою лучшую подругу.  
— Я тебя жду уже... — Тина усмехнулась, переводя взгляд с засосов на шее Гэвина на следы чужого грима на щеке Девятки. — Чёрт, Гэвин, я думала, что зажимания в подсобках с главными красавчиками остались в колледже!  
— Это был кафетерий! — заорал Гэвин. — И никто никого не зажимал!  
— Ага, как же, — прыснула Тина. — Сразу бы сказал, что тебя ждать не стоит.  
— Но я...  
— Идите без него, — вмешался Девятка. — Я сам отвезу детектива Рида домой. А там, — он чуть понизил голос, глядя на Гэвина, — может быть, мы и разберёмся, кто, кого и где собирается зажать.  
— Ненавижу вас обоих, — пробормотал тот, понимая, что это далеко не худшее, что могло его ждать.  
В конце концов, его дома ждал либо бурный секс, либо крепкий сон с бурным сексом наутро.  
Худшим было то, что эта байка теперь рассказывалась Тиной каждый год на Хэллоуин, начинаясь с «А теперь я расскажу вам, как главная горячая парочка нашего отдела наконец-то сделала ЭТО!...»

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3178  
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38kU5.jpg)


End file.
